User talk:Immunizations
My Talk Page Got a message or question? Leave a comment here and I'll reply as soon as possible! Immunizations 01:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 2 things... If your using a windows computer, images upload way cleaner using .png. Its wierd how with .jpg you get blurry pictures. Please make your user page your own- Atleast change your colours! Heck, even my personal stickies are still in there. P.S. I'm not being mean about the page thing. -Imdill3 15:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to steal your design; I was doing it quickly and was too lazy to personalize the code. -Immunizations 00:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Forums System Fixed Heres how the searches work: If you type Forum or Forums, you go to a redirect page that you choose which one you meant. Habbo Forums is the new name for the Habbo Forum Page. Wiki Forums is the new name for the HabboWiki Forums. Any spacific name changes to 'Wiki Forums' or 'Habbo Forums' would work (e.g. WikiForums -> HabboWiki Forums ect.). -Imdill3 02:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : That's good. I had a similar idea like that. That's just like the disambiguation pages on Wikipedia. -Immunizations 02:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Nice fix with the 'Forums' page btw. -Imdill3 02:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Just curiouse, say I found a user worthy of becoming an admin, how would I make him or her one? -Imdill3 02:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : If the user has applied and you've accepted him, you would go to the page (or click their name -> Contributions -> User Rights Management). From there, use the checkboxes to change their group. Bureaucrats already have the rollback privilege. -Immunizations 02:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks -Imdill3 02:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) (Last message tonight) btw if you dont mind, im gonna use the background you used for yout user page. maybe we can encourage all users to use it too. -Immunizations 02:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ref / Source template Hi, I noted that the Reference links were not working, so I went and added a reflist template, only to find out that it didn't take, since the articles here use something different. So when I grabbed a cite web template... *sighs* that required another template. So it seems it is not working on wikia (unless I keep adding more and more source templates). So Feel free to delete the templates if you want. Bunai82 08:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've noticed that some templates don't work on this Wikia. Sorry about that. Immunizations 16:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Imdill3 Thanks, you made my day :). This is the week Habbo Wikia well remember for a long time, of huge progress. I'll get started tommarro. -Imdill3 01:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Since I edit in british 99% of the time, I'll try to spell colour without a 'u' on Habbwiki. (lol) Eh, I'm canadian so I spell colour with a u LOL. Lol great, no pressure then xD -Imdill301:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Imdill3's Suggestion As I was thinking about Habbopedia, I wanted to throw out my top 5 suggestions. I would appreciate any suggestions or thoughts. #Maybe a new Image for the top left corner. I well throw out suggestions on my page soon. #A user boxes program, Boxes that describe a player for their user page. #Maybe a Gold/Orange background as the default background. OR The acuall Habbo Background. #After the English Merge, A Habbo Group. #And last but, not least. Other languages for Habbopedia. (Maybe other URLS to link here Habbowiki.co.uk; would link here.) -Imdill3 13:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, the main page looks amazing and your contributions are awesome! Great job. I think user boxes would be cool. If you know how to create them, you have my permission. Also, one idea I was thinking was to make a template for infoboxes for furni like in RuneScape Wiki. Maybe you could try setting it up? We can't use the actual Habbo background because of copyrights and I don't think it's possible. -Immunizations 23:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Great! The 'WIKI' took me over an hour to make lol. I found a neat site that has out-lines of Habbo Font. I'm still working on a way of shrinking it. Anyways, I'll start on user boxes next week, right now I really want to get the basics down and covered. Also next week I want to just attempt to get a new default background (I totally forgot about the copyright btw) maybe a mix of gold and orange. If it turns out to be one of those things that just doesn't look right I'll leave the 'default background project' alone. -Imdill3 13:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC)